MY SWEET HEART HURT
by Kris-Ani's Cullen Salvatore
Summary: Isabella, conoce en carne propia lo que es el dolor, la oscuridad, la soledad y el desamor. aquella alma pura que todos quieren corromper esta sumida en un océano de amargura, para protegerse de aquellos. Podrá alguien currar aquellas heridas en este maltratado corazón, podrá alguien sacar a Bella de la oscuridad en la que esta hundida.
1. Chapter 1

**CAPITULO 1**

**DOLOR**

Cuando sientes que todo desaparece, todo lo que creías tener simplemente ya no está ahí, ¿que es lo que sientes? ¿Yo? Yo siento un enorme vacío dentro de mi pecho, donde debería estar mi corazón, y siento que nunca se irá. Dolor, eso es lo que siento en este preciso momento. No estoy donde debería estar, junto a mi familia; pero ellos fueron quienes me alejaron.

Mi hermana, mi dulce y querida Elizabeth ya no están más junto a mí. ¿Porque? Porque yo la mate. Aun recuerdo lo sucedido hace una semana, y es como si solo hubiera pasado ayer, cuando le arrebate la vida a mi hermana.

_**Flash Back….**_

_Mi hermana y yo íbamos a La Push a visitar a nuestros amigos, bueno mas son sus amigos que míos; ella era tan diferente a mí. Era más hermosa, su rostro en forma de corazón de daba un toque angelical, cuando sonreía se le formaban dos pequeños hoyuelos en las mejillas haciéndola parecer una niña pequeña, sus profundos ojos achocolatados derretían a cualquier hombre que los viera. Elizabeth era la chica más popular del Instituto Forks y la envidia de muchas mujeres, incluyéndome. Siempre desee ser como ella pero mi madre siempre me repetía desde niña que nunca iba a mejorar a mi hermana mayor hiciera lo que hiciera._

_Todavía nos quedaba un pequeño tramo para llegar a la casa de Jacob, el novio de Elizabeth; ella iba tarareando una canción que escuchaba desde su IPod, mis padres siempre le daban lo que ella quería, cumplían todos y cada uno de sus malditos caprichos._

—_Bella, te quería pedir un enorme favor. — Dijo, mi hermana sacándome de mis pensamientos. _

_Fruncí el ceño, que podría hacer yo por mi hermana—. Se que es raro que yo te pida ayuda, pero he visto que últimamente andas de amiga de Leah._

— _¡Oh! — sabía por donde iba este tema de conversación. Leah era la ex novia de Jacob, tuvieron una relación de casi 3 años, pero ella termino con él, porque siempre estuvo enamorada de otro. Eli debe estar pensando que Jacob todavía no la olvida y de seguro quiere que hable con ella para saber si siente algo por él—. Se lo que me vas a pedir y te lo advierto, ella ya no siente nada por él. ¿Contenta?_

— _¡Me repites lo mismo una y otra vez, y mira ya no se si creerte! — ese comentario me había dolido. Sabia que la relación entre mi hermana y yo no era muy buena, pero desconfiar así de mi, seguro eso le había dicho mi madre. Maldita víbora. _

—_Mira no es mi problema si me crees o no me crees. – En verdad me había enfadado—. Tendrías que preguntarle a tu "querido novio", que es lo que siente por ella. A mi no me metas en tus rollos. Yo no tengo que ver en eso ni un poco. No porque sea amiga de Leah, tengo que estar metida en su relación._

—_Agh! En verdad eras tan… - dejo la frase inconclusa, porque sabía que me dolería —. ¡ISABELLA! ¡CUIDADOOOOO…!_

_Mis ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, que no me había dado cuenta que un árbol estaba en mitad del camino. Trate de esquivarlo pero los frenos no me funcionaron, trataba de girar el coche pero tampoco funciono._

_Todo fue cuestión de segundos. El coche se impacto del lado que se encontraba mi hermana, escuche como su cabeza chocaba contra el vidrio rompiéndolo. Mi cabeza en cambio golpeo contra el volante. Sentí como iba perdiendo el conocimiento, hasta que todo se volvió negro._

_Había soñado con algo terrible, mi cabeza me estallaba, era como si me hubieran golpeado con un bate de beisbol. Sentí como algo caliente rodaba por mi mejilla, olía a oxido y a sal. Era sangre. Lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, para toparme con una escena que jamás en la vida hubiera querido ver. _

_Mi hermana tenía toda la cara ensangrentada y se encontraba inconsciente._

—_Elizabeth – mi voz sonó como un murmullo. Pero no me respondió, de seguro no me lograba escuchar—. Elizabeth. —Alce un poco el tono de mi voz, pero no funciono, ella no reaccionaba. Me estaba desesperando— ¡ELIZABETH! —Grite con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Trate de moverla, pero esta no respondía._

_Elizabeth estaba muerta. Había matado a mi hermana, por mi imprudencia._

_Lo que ocurrió después casi no lo recuerdo bien, estaba conmocionada. Habían llegado unos hombres que me preguntaban si estaba bien pero yo no respondía nada. Otros dos intentaban sacar a Elizabeth, uno de ellos me confirmo lo que sospechaba, ella había muerto. Las lágrimas salían sin parar de mis ojos, sentí como alguien me llevaba a la ambulancia, que no sabia cuando había llegado. Los paramédicos me seguían preguntando si me encontraba bien; lo único que me hubiera gustado decirles era que mi hermana había muerto por culpa mía como querían que me sintiera._

_Sentí un pinchazo en mi brazo, que me hizo gemir del dolor. Pero luego todo se volvía negro, de nuevo._

_**º-º-º-º-º**_

_Escuchaba unos gritos en alguna parte de la habitación, eran tan fuertes que causaba que mi cabeza doliera aun más. Me encontraba en el hospital, el olor me lo confirmaba. Fue cuando recordé todo lo que había sucedido. De seguro mis padres ya se habían enterado y mi madre era la que gritaba como loca. Abrí de golpe los ojos y para mi sorpresa me tope con que ya era de noche o estaba amaneciendo, no lo sabia con exactitud ¿Cuantas horas habría dormido?_

_La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejándome ver a una dolida y furiosa, Renné, mi madre; lo que me esperaba no era nada bueno._

— _¡La mataste! ¡Mataste a mi única hija! ISABELLA Swan! – Lo que había dicho me dolió ¿A su única hija? ¿Acaso no me consideraba también su hija? Muchas preguntas se formaban en mi cabeza. Pero también ella tenia razón yo la había matado. – ¡TE ODIO! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE DESPRECIO! ¡ME QUITASTE MI UNICA RAZON DE VIVIR! ¡DESDE ESTE MOMENTO YA NO ERES MAS MI HIJA! — Sus palabras eran como mil dagas que me atravesaban el pecho lentamente, era como si me hubiera caído a una piscina sin agua y sentía como mis huesos se rompían. Mi propia madre había dicho que me odiaba ¿Porque no fui yo la que murió? ¿Porque era yo la que tenia que aguantar este desprecio? ¿Porque la vida era tan injusta conmigo? … ¿PORQUE?_

_**FIN Flash Back….**_

Aun me seguía haciendo la misma pregunta ¿Porque? Hacia una semana que mi hermana había muerto, mis padres ni siquiera me dirigían la palabra, ni para saludarme. Desde ese momento en mi pecho solo existía dolor, un dolor tan grande que me consumía viva. Quería apagar esto de mi pecho pero me era imposible.

Algún día lograre apagar este… ¿DOLOR?


	2. Chapter 2: Un doloroso adiós

_**MY SWEET HEART HURT**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Un doloroso adiós**_

Había pasado un año desde el accidente, todo había cambiado en mi vida desde ese preciso momento, mi relación con mi madre pasó hacer la más insoportable. Cada vez que me veía siempre mencionaba que fui yo la causante de la muerte de mi hermana, sus palabras eran cada vez más dolorosas para mí ya maltratado corazón, intente restarle importancia, pero nada de eso me servía ahora. Mi vida se había convertido en el mismísimo infierno. Mi padre siempre se mantenía al margen de todo esto, no apoyaba a mi madre, pero tampoco me apoyaba a mí. Sabia que muy en el fondo de su corazón aun le dolía haber perdido a su hija mayor.

Aun podía escuchar la melodiosa risa de ella retumbando por cada uno de los rincones de la casa. Las cosas de ella aun seguían en su habitación, mi madre siempre decía que era el único recordatorio de Eli, era la única forma de tenerla presente y la única manera también de hacerme sentir culpable de mis errores.

Antes, cada vez que iba al pueblo sentía las miradas de pena que mucha gente me daba, otras me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro o un ex recluso que escapo de la cárcel. Sus madres mantenían alejados a sus hijos de mí cuando yo estaba cerca. Me sentía como una persona que tiene una enfermedad contagiosa y todos le huían.

Pero como no todo en mi vida podía ser gris, hubo alguien que se convirtió en mi apoyo, seguro que sin ella mi vida hubiera dejado de tener un sentido. Sin ella yo hubiera dejado de existir, ya que muchas veces pensé que la única forma de acabar con este dolor que había en mi pecho seria quitándome la vida, matando mis esperanzas e ilusiones. Gracias a ella vi que no todo puede estar perdido en la vida, solo ha que luchar para conseguirlo, sabia que había más de una persona que no me dejaría llegar a donde yo quería, pero si me esfuerzo un poco mas podre llegar mas lejos de mis metas.

Leah, mi amiga, mi confidente, mi luz, una hermana para mi, ella me enseño todo lo que hasta ahora me era desconocido. Desde el momento que salí del hospital ella me acogió unos días en su casa, hasta que a mi madre le pase el ataque que le había dado al enterarse de la muerte, de la que ella consideraba su única hija.

Los días que pase en su casa, me pude recuperar, no del todo pero algo había valido la pena; su madre, Sue, me acogió como una hija mas, me contaba historias de su vida y supe que su vida fue mas dura de lo que esta siendo la mía.

Su padre había muerto en un accidente al ir a ver a su madre en el hospital, cuando ella estuvo en labor de parto, la madre de Sue la culpaba de haber nacido ella, su único amor había muerto y su presencia era el único recordatorio de aquella desgracia. Creció en un hogar sin amor y mucho desprecio, cuando ella cumplió los 10 años su madre le abandono por irse con otro hombre. Ella empezó a dormir en las calles, parques, donde sea que pudiera refugiarse. Vivió aproximadamente un año y medio en las calles, hasta que un día una anciana le brindo su ayuda, estuvo con ella hasta que Sue cumplió los 17 años, la pobre anciana murió de neumonía, por los fuertes fríos que hubo en esa época. Sue, había aprendido mucho de la anciana que la acogió con mucho cariño y le dio el amor que en su infancia le había sido negado.

Sus historias eran como un cuento de hadas con finales felices y otros no tanto, pero siempre me gustaba escucharlas, eran como bálsamo para mi alma. Así pase alrededor de un mes en casa de Sue y Leah, hasta que mi padre vino por mi, pidiendo que regresara a casa, al lugar que según el, no debí haber salido por gusto de mi madre.

— ¿Vas a seguir pensando en el maldito pasado? —La voz mi mejor amiga me saco de mis pensamientos –. El pasado es pasado y ahí se debe de quedar, donde nadie lo pueda ver – como siempre ella saliendo al rescate de mi alma, para que no se ahogara en un mar de penas.

—Lo siento, ya es un año. — a pesar de todos los intentos que ella había utilizado no podía sacar de mi mente el accidente, si cerraba los ojos por cinco minutos era como si lo estuviera viviendo de nuevo.

—Lo se ¡Pero basta de eso! — su voz era dura se había enojado conmigo— ¡No tienes por qué echarte la culpa! ¡Fue un accidente! Los accidentes ocurren ¿sabias? – respire hondo, ella tenia razón perdí el control y la carretera estaba mojada, cualquier persona hubiera sido en vez de mi hermana y yo — ¿No se como voy a dejarte así? —sus palabras me sorprendieron, hablaba como si estuviera a punto de irse.

—Aun es temprano, Renee llega a las 6— No quería que se fuera y mucho menos en este día, necesitaba la compañía de alguien.

–No me refiero a eso, Isabella – utilizo mi nombre completo, algo no estaba bien.

— ¿Dime lo que me tengas que decir? – ¿Acaso se había aburrido de mi? ¿Acaso me creía un estorbo en su vida y ahora se dio cuenta de aquello? Que no era más que una maldita tonta que se deja pisotear de los demás.

—Me voy de Forks – mis mayores miedos se hacían realidad, todo lo que tenia lo perdía. El dolor de mi pecho volvió a parecer, sabia que nadie quería estar conmigo, esa era la única verdad – no quiero que pienses que… te estoy abandonado – ella pudo ver la cara que tenia, era de dolor – he recibido una beca completa para terminar la universidad – sabia que su mayor sueño era ayudar a su madre y a su hermano a salir adelante, ella tenia sus propios problemas y yo la atormento con los míos.

—Tu mayor sueño – desde que empezó esta conversación pude mirarla a los ojos, sus ojos negros estaban cristalinos, estaba conteniendo las lagrimas. Ella era como una hermana para mi y sabia de todos sus sueños, yo la apoyaría sin dudarlo aunque esto me deje solo de nuevo.

—Si – una pequeña sonrisa ilumino su rostro.

—Cuenta conmigo – la abrace con mucha fuerza tal ves este sea muestro ultimo abrazo, nuestra ultima conversación.

Llore en sus brazos como una pequeña niña, llore como lo hice en el funeral de Elizabeth, llore por que sabía que este era un adiós, un doloroso adiós.

* * *

******Bueno espero que les guste este capitulo prometo actualizar pronto ... tambien queria dedicar este capitulo a una persona muy especial que se ha ganado un lugar en mi corazon Marii este capitulo esta dedicado para ti se te adora :D**


End file.
